¡No quiero!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Socorro tiene doce años cuando tiene la primera pelea seria con su madre, es Día de Muertos y la razón es su padre. [...] Por ello, ese roto, viejo y arrugado pedazo de fotografía es lo único que evita que se olvide de su papá. [...] /Posible OoC/Primera pelea/


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Coco y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Apertura: Primera vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón._

 _ **Pues, Marsha y yo debemos dejar de pelear cuando estamos escribiendo algo, sencillamente.**_

* * *

 **¡No quiero…!**

…

Socorro tiene doce años cuando tiene la primera pelea seria con su madre, es Día de Muertos y la razón es su padre.

Es temprano por la mañana pero la pequeña familia Rivera ya se encuentra de aquí para allá, entre la casa y el taller, organizando todo para la tan especial noche. Imelda y Coco están en la habitación de la ofrenda, ornamentando el lugar con flores de cempasúchil y arreglando las fotos de sus ancestros mientras que Oscar y Felipe atienden en el taller.

Entonces es allí, observando las imágenes de sus abuelos y demás antepasados, que Coco dice lo que ha estado pensando por mucho tiempo, lo que ha considerado una y otra vez puede ser una posibilidad por mucho que desee no sea así.

—¿Por qué no ponemos la foto de papá, mamá? —pregunta y puede ver cómo su madre se transforma.

Imelda Rivera se tensa por completo, deja caer las velas que tiene en las manos junto con los sahumerios y se gira con una rapidez alucinante, asustando en el transcurso a Socorro. La niña puede observar los ojos exaltados de su mamá y el ceño fruncido de ésta, y aunque parece que acaba de decir algo que está sumamente mal, Coco sigue firme en lo que ha dicho.

—No menciones a ese hombre, Coco —dice un tanto alterada—. ¡Está muerto para nosotros!

Duele, la afirmación tan dura de su madre duele pero le da un punto más a su interrogante.

—¿Entonces por qué no está en la ofrenda?

Y eso es todo lo que la mujer necesita para terminar de salirse de sus casillas. Normalmente, con su hija intenta llevar conversaciones tranquilas sobre _ese_ tema y sólo se exalta cuando habla con sus hermanos pero no puede estar calmada.

¿Poner a Héctor en la ofrenda? ¡Jamás!

—¡Porque no está muerto, Socorro! —exclama—. ¡Y aunque lo estuviera, no merece ser recordado!

Ante esto, Coco también reacciona sintiendo como le queman los ojos ante las ganas de llorar que la acaban de atacar. Su madre ha tocado un punto sensible.

—¡Es mi papá!

—¡Nos abandonó! —replica Imelda. Respira hondo, calmándose—. Ya es tiempo de que te olvides de él, m'ija.

Y es entonces cuando los gemelos aparecen en escena que Coco ya no soporta estar ahí, escapa corriendo, chocando contra sus tíos y con las mejillas mojadas. Con los costados adoloridos, Oscar y Felipe miran con la misma cara de confusión a su hermana, quién solo se limita a una palabra.

—Héctor.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llega a su habitación, Socorro cierra la puerta y con dificultad empuja un mueble, asegurándose de que nadie entrará, para luego ir hacia su cama, agacharse y mover la tabla suelta del piso que esconde debajo de ésta; de ahí saca su más preciado secreto, su caja de recuerdos. Sentada en su cama, Coco abre la caja y saca una a una las cartas de su papá, lee cuidadosamente cada palabra mientras trata de evitar que sus lágrimas caigan sobre el papel, pues no quiere arruinar su tesoro ni un poco.

Las cartas, al igual que la música, son algo que dejaron de llegar hace mucho.

—Papá —susurra al agarrar aquel roto, viejo y arrugado pedazo de fotografía.

Socorro recuerda las palabras de su madre mientras pasa sus dedos sobre el rostro de su padre, y las ganas de llorar vuelven, al fin de cuentas, desde hace años su mamá desea que haga lo que más miedo le da, que olvide a su papá. Por ello, ese roto, viejo y arrugado pedazo de fotografía es lo único que evita que se olvide de su papá.

—Siempre te voy a recordar —afirma a sabiendas de todo lo que significa.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Pues yo, estrenándome en un Fandom nuevo con el cerebro medio dormido, últimamente las diez de la noche son como las cuatro de la mañana para mí. ¡Ya, pues! Me tocó escribir sobre la primera pelea y al leer mi sorteo no pude evitar pensar en una joven Mamá Coco, además de que siempre me imagine que el tema "Héctor" siempre fue algo peliagudo entre Socorro e Imelda y**_ _ **aquí el resultado… aunque seguramente cuando este más despierta me querré tirar del puente.**_

 **Comentarios, criticas, consejos y todo lo demás, son bien recibidos mientras sean de buena manera.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
